The present invention relates to an apparatus for feeding seed to birds including means for guarding the seed in the feeder from squirrels or the like.
In attempting to feed birds in one's yard with seed or other food, one rapidly discovers that squirrels, which are more aggressive animals, are likely to eat the seed before the birds have an opportunity. In order to preclude squirrels from beating the birds to the feed, many bird feeders have been designed with protective structures to preclude use of the feeders by squirrels while making the feeders accessible to birds. Devices of this type have taken many forms and the structures thereof have often been quite complicated making them expensive to manufacture, difficult to clean and maintain and difficult to refill for keeping a supply of seed readily available to birds.